Very Good
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: They would never forget how it happened, that inital moment. It was... Good. Shohn. First is the Sapphire series.


They both remember the exact moment it happened. It's kind of hard not to.

The case had been boring, easily solved in less that five minutes. They'd caught a cab and were planning on splitting the fee when they arrived back at Baker street. John started a conversation on something or other, which Sherlock joined in eagerly. Occasionally there was pushed more against their respective sides (John on the right, Sherlock on the left), but that was mostly because the cabbie was trying to get them back as quickly as possible without getting into a wreak.

It was a particularly sharp right turn, they remembered, and the cabbie was going at least 96 KPH. They whipped around, and John was flung from his side onto Sherlock's.

This, of course, wasn't what they remembered most about that cab ride.

John never had confirmed what his sexual preference was that day in the café, nor any time after that. He was bi though, tending to lean towards the opposite sex. Sherlock just didn't give a damn about any of that, so he couldn't decide.

They learned two things on that cab ride. 1. Being if your going a good speed and still going around a corner, hold on to something. 2. They were in love with each other.

Because when that cab turned, not only was John flung to the other side, he was flung _on_ to Sherlock. With enough momentum that their lips crashed into each other.

No, just to clarify, John had been wanting to do something like this (voluntarily) for some times. It was the main reason he had broke up with Sarah. And really, anyone who met Sherlock wanted to "hit that" just for his body. Very few wanted to be in a committed relationship and that urge was only helped by the eccentric personality. So after the initial shock, he was thrilled.

Sherlock, on the other hand, had no idea how to react. This, as far as he was aware, was not something a friend just went out and did without pulling away rather quickly. No, John just sort of stayed there, hazel eyes wide as they stared into grey. John made no move to pull apart, and Sherlock was actually frozen in his spot. It took a lot o surprise him, but this certainly was… surprising.

After another heartbeat, John leaned in a bit, eyes shutting slowly. Sherlock paused before doing the same. All he had to do was treat it like an experiment. That was all it was. Nothing more, nothing less.'

Tentatively, John placed on hand on the detective's shoulder, the other sliding its way into dark curls. He moaned softly, smiling into the kiss. This really was better than he thought it would be, albeit it was in odder circumstances than he'd hoped. But he ignored that, focusing on the soft electric feeling coursing through his veins.

Sherlock responded to the physical stimulation, mind going blank as he pressed a bit harder too. Pale, slender hands roamed freely along the doctor's body, eventually finding their way to sandy blond hair. He had never had to deal with a situation like this. Not that shock. In all honesty, he really hoped he was doing it properly.

Finally (or perhaps unfortunately) the cab jolted to a stop, jerking John away as it did so. His eyes snapped open, and tanned cheeks flushed as he panted. They both paused, seeming to take the other in. John, still half-straddled on Sherlock's lap, with the tall of the two just about pinned beneath him.

"Th-that was…" John trailed off, still gasping for breath.

"Good?" Sherlock offered helpfully. The doctor nodded.

"Very, very good."

{][][}

**A/N: My first actual attempt at slash. Well, my first attempt at slash that I could actually do. It honestly feels a bit odd. I quite liked that.  
**

**Based off a scene in an RP my Shwatson loving friend and I did. In a situation a lot like this, only with disturbed!Sherlock and Mycroft about to die off scene. It was sort of a comforting gesture in that RP, combined with a bit of lust and bad a cabbie. Now it's really not.**

**Please, tell me if I should continue with things like this. Because it really is fun.**

**~Piki :B**


End file.
